HalfBlood
by musicalfoxx
Summary: A wood elf and a nord love each other, and had a baby, when the parents died the half woodelf half nord go through skyrim and finds out shes dragon born. A/N: its a story of basically the skyrim story but with a new race, yes i know its a mod but i wanted to write this since oblivion but never got the chance too


Half-Blood

Chapter 1

A/N: Its my first story so i hope you enjoy it :) . Basically im writing

a skyrim walkthrough, but in story vision and its with a new race, ok enough boring stuff lets start!

A quit night in the forest, its a beautiful veiw, the moon light coming

through the thick tree's shading everything in a light blue, flowers and animals of all kinds, a peaceful lake calmly streaming. Two people where standing near the lake staring at it, one a female wood elf the other a male nord, they were lovers, but the wood elf knew it was against the law to love anyone outside of her race, but she didnt

care, she knew that she loved him the moment she met him hunting. She looked up at her lover, she smiled and he smiled back, the nord

looked down and rubbed the wood elf's pregnant belly and whispered " she'll grow up just fine, as long as she has her parents" he smiled at her again. A tear came down her face as she smiled and said "yes, if she has her strong father with her she will be fine." they hugged each other for a moment, then they herd movment. They waited a moment to see what it was, after a moment they started to run, they knew that it was the king of the wood elf's trying to kill both of them, they cant understand there love, hey doubt any of the

races would. They ran trying to get out of the forest, trying anything to loose the assassin! They herd something like a shot from a bow, the nord pushed the wood elf into the lake to save her. The wood elf tried to find her lover but had to hid from the assassin. After about 5

min she came out of the water, looking and calling for lover, but what she found scared her, she found her lover face first laying on the ground, lifeless. She ran to her lover,still looking to see if there is anything dangerous. Finally getting to her lover she held his hand trying to get him to talk, he squeezed her hand and with a quiet

"I love you" he lost his grip.

She Buried her lover by the lake where they first met, she stared at the grave for a couple of minutes then she let the forest, she didn't know where she was going,but she wanted to get out of the wood's,

when she saw the lack of tree's she knew that she was almost out of the forest. But she was week, she spend the night watching her back and kept walking non-stop. She finally got out of the forest and collapsed, she knew she needed to find something,anything to eat, she was blacking, before she did she saw a figure she panicked but she passed out.

She woke up in a nice wooden room, there was a fire and some pictures. She was in a nice warm bed. She tried to get out of the bed but she felt a pain in her belly, she grabbed her belly but was surprised that it wasn't round. She got frightened by where her baby went, she looked around the room looking for her baby, she couldn't find it. There was a noise coming from downstairs, she grabbed the nearest blunt object and went downstairs, she saw a women nord dressed in what looked like a yellow dress. She came behind her ready to strike " Is this how your people thank someone for helping

another?" the women said. The wood elf paused, she put the object

down and whispered "I'm sorry". The women asked "why is a wood elf out of the forest alone?" the wood elf explained what happended.

The women leaned against the wall to take it in. The wood elf remembered "wheres my baby?" she asked. The women looked surprised then smiled "she is being taken cared of down on earth"

the wood elf looked surprised "earth? We are on earth " the wood elf said. The women shook her head " you died giving birth" the wood

elf shook in fear, she died and couldn't take care of her baby, she started to cry. The women held her and said it would be ok.

A/N: well, thats the first chapter a nice long one at that. If you like it

please leave a review and thanks for reading :)


End file.
